The present invention pertains to land development for individual family dwelling structures. The world population growth is posing serious problems in housing. These problems include housing at costs compatible with various financial income levels of the inhabitants and available land. Land area near populated communities is scarce and requires a high density of building area relative to gross land area while at the same time retaining individuality in the dwellings. In the past, there have been various approaches to this problem. One approach has been the zero lot line principle in which individual dwellings are moved to the side lot line on one side of the lot such that instead of two side yards about the dwelling, there is a solid wall adjoining the adjacent lot and on the other side of the dwelling there is a wider side yard. Though this is an improvement in providing usable land area the density factor is not altered unless smaller lots are utilized. Obviously, the economics of this approach in trying to reduce overall costs while providing better housing is not helped greatly. Another approach has been the "town house concept" in which a plurality of individual single family dwellings are placed in abutting relationship. Though this approach provides for higher housing-to-land area density there is a sacrifice of privacy within the dwellings themselves and to yard areas. Aesthetically, the "town house" generates a row house or apartment appearance.
Also, in present high density communities, the family automobiles remain visible from the public street in many instances. For aesthetic purposes it is frequently desirable that the automobile be removed and not visible from the public highway or from other dwellings. Some approaches taken in the past, such as with "town houses", are to utilize rear alleyways though this results in more land usage.